I Just Want it a Little Longer, but
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Universitas Teitan, universitas yang namanya sudah mendunia... Mungkin begitu, tapi di jurusan seni musik, ada gosip bahwa ada penindasan tingkat tinggi! Dan korbannya adalah Kazuha Toyama! Apa ia sanggup dirinya ditindas begitu saja...?


**Meiantei Konan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing:**

**KazuhaToyama x Ran Mouri (not Yuri!)**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), Out of Character, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline.**

**.**

**A/N: **_**Well**_**, Abi dapet ide cerita ini setelah baca Manga berjudul Ijime. Buat yang udah baca, pasti tau jalan ceritanya.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**For sure, I don't accept Flames!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Just Want it a Little Longer, but...**

**© Mizune Tsuchiaki**

**~*ooo*~  
><strong>

Kalian tahu Universitas Teitan? Universitas Internasional yang baru-baru ini digosipkan bahwa di jurusan seni musik ada penindasan—apakah itu benar?

Korban—orang yang selalu ditindas—bernama Kazuha Toyama. Kabarnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengadu soal penindasan terhadapnya pada siapapun—termasuk orang tuanya.

"Kazuha!" seru seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Ran—Aoko Nakamori.

"I—iya, Nakaori-san...?"

"Kau sudeh mengerjakan'nya'?" tanya Aoko kasar.

"Mmm? Tugas itu? Sudah kok, ini," kata Kazuha memberikan beberapa buah buku pada Aoko dan _gang_-nya—Kaitou Kuroba, Shinichi Kudou, dan Sonoko Suzuki.

Aoko membuka lembaran-lembaran buku tersebut, lalu ia berteriak, "Apa ini? Bukan ini yang kumau!"

"Aah... go—_gomen ne_, Nakamori-_san_...," ujarnya lirih.

Aoko menampar Kazuha dengan kasar. "Ah ya, aku lupa, kamu 'kan agak-agak pikun, jadi yah... mau gimana lagi...," ujar Aoko sinis.

"Iya, yah!" seru Sonoko malah tertawa.

"Ahaha, iya... Sekali lagi, _suminasen_!" ucap Kazuha tersenyum manis. Aoko membalasnya denga 'tawa menghina' sambil menjambak 'kecil' rambut Kazuha.

"Hen—!" Aoko and the gang serta Kazuha menoleh ke Ran yang tiba-tiba mendobrak mejanya.

"Ada apa, Mouri-_san_...?" tanya Aoko sinis.

"Ah, err, e-enggak... enggak ada apa-apa kok...," jawab Ran gemetaran.

"Hm..." Aoko hanya bergumam pelan.

**~*ooo*~**

"Baiklah, anak-anak, soal proyek musik yang _Sensei_ minta beberapa hari lalu... _Sensei _sudah lihat hasilnya dan selamat untuk Ran Mouri, ia mendapat nilai tertinggi!" seru Takagi-_sensei_ tersenyum...sok manis...?

"Aah! Arigatou, Sen—" ucapan Ran terhenti saat ia terpikirkan suatu hal. Ia masih ingat, hari itu...

**~*ooo*~**

"_Yak, semuanya, dengar!"_

_Saat itu sedang istirahat—dan teriakan Aoko membuat semua anak jurusan seni musik menoleh ke arahnya. Ini Aoko Nakamori—gadis berperwatakan tomboy yang terkenal kejam di penjuru kampus. "Gue mau ngumumin sesuatu—muali hari ini, gue dan _gang _gue telah membuat peraturan baru! Siapa yang menjadi yang 'terbaik' di dalam kejurusan ini, dialah yang akan jadi 'mangsa' kita selanjutnya!"_

_Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, Kazuha mendapat penghargaan pemain harpa terbaik di kampus kita tahun ini—dan sejak itulah ia mulai ditindas. Anehnya, ia tak pernah protes, marah, ataupun menangis—ia hanya bisa dan selalu..._ tersenyum...

**~*ooo*~**

"Mouri-_san_...? Mengapa melamun...?" tanya Takagi-_sensei_ penasaran.

"Ahh, enggak kok... Bukan apa-apa, _Sensei_...," kata Ran berbohong sambil menahan kekhawatirannya.

**~*ooo*~**

**Keesokkan harinya...**

[ Ran's P.O.V ]

"A—apa yang terjadi...? Si—siapa yang melakukan ini...?" pekikku begitu masuk ke ruangan kuliah dan melihat hasil proyekku—yang berisikan lagu dengan tema Fantasy. Music sheet-nya sekarang telah sobek sana-sini. Aku tak percaya! Padahal lagu tu—_Dance of The Sugar Plum Fairy_ karya Peter Ilych Tchaikovsky—sudah susah-susah kutulis dengan tangan—karena memang itu peraturannya.

"Aku yang melakukannya!" Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, aku tahu, dia pasti Aoko! Aku berbalik—dan dugaanku benar—tampak Aoko dan _gang_-nya di ambang pintu ruangan musik sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Me—mengapa kau melakukan ini...?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau lupa—peraturan permainan Universitas Teitan jurusan seni musik ini...?" tanyanya tersenyum sinis.

"Uh..." Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menjambak rambutku dan 'menyeret'ku ke taman. Ia benar-benar menyiksaku di sana—memukulku, menginjakku, menamparku, bahkan nyaris membunuhku. _Kami-_sama_, mengapa Kau... mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku...?_

**~*ooo*~**

Hari-hariku berlalu seperti biasa—penuh dengan penindasan. Aku ingin mengadukannya—tapi aku tak ingin mendapat masalah yang lebih serius. Jadi—aku putuskan untuk bungkam, aku hanya diam menerima takdirku...

**~*ooo*~**

"A—apa kau bilang...?" pekikku tak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan Aoko.

"Aku tanya, 'apa-kau-mau-bebas-dari-penindasanmu?'," katanya penuh penekanan.

"Ma—mau!" seruku.

"Tapi—ada syaratnya!"

"Apa itu...?" tanyaku. Di dalam hati, aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kudou! Bawa ke sini!" serunya pada orang bernama Shinichi Kudou itu. Orang bernama Shinichi itu menurutinya dan menghampirinya—dengan membawa sebuah ember penuh dengan lumpur. Aku semakin khawatir, lalu—

"Kau harus menyiram Kazuha dengan lumpur ini!" serunya tersenyum sinis.

"Na—_nani_? Tapi aku—"

"Kau mau tidak...?"

"Uhh..."

**~*ooo*~**

Mau tak mau—aku membawa ember berisi Lumpur itu ke taman belakang. Di sana kulihat ada Kazuha yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kazuha...," panggilku lirih. Ia menoleh—dan kulihat ia memperhatikanku yang sedang memegang ember berisi lumpur ini. "aku—"

"Lakukanlah," katanya seakan mengerti apa yang aku lakukan—dan anehnya... ia tersenyum seakan tak akan ada apa-apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa..."

"Hi—hiyaaaa!" aku hanya berteriak sambil melemparkan lumpur itu pada Kazuha. "A—aah... Go—_gomen_, Kazuha!" aku langsung ngacir dari situ—sambil tak sadar bahwa air mataku berlinang membasahi pipiku...

**~*ooo*~**

Keesokkan harinya, Kazuha tak datang ke kampus. Begitu pula dua hari setelahnya—terus begitu hingga hampir akhir semester.

_Kazuha,... kau... di mana...?_

**~*ooo*~**

Hari ini hari hasil pengumuman tes—dan sampai saat itu Kazuha tak kunjung datang.

"Megure-_sensei_," aku berkata pelan dan sopan begitu memasuki ruangan Megure-_sensei_.

"Ya?"

"Ka—Kazuha Toyama, anak dari jurusan musik, ada di mana ya...?" tanyaku—dalam hati aku berharap...

"Kau belum dengar...? Ia meninggal—3 hari yang lalu..."

"Na—_nani_?" pekikku tak percaya.

~*ooo*~

"Kazuha... Kazu—ha..." Aku menangis di sepanjang koridor—sehingga aku menabrak Takagi-sensei.

"Takagi-sensei...," ucapku lirih.

"Mouri-san, pergilah ke hall," perintahnya tegas.

"Ha—_hai_!"

**~*ooo*~**

**Di hall...**

Aku terkejut. Di hall semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi jurusan musik sedang berkumpul. Aku melihat ke depan—ke layar.

"_Minna_~ Kalian semua bisa melihatku~? Haha, ini aku, Kazuha Toyama! Kalian ingat, di hari aku hilang? Sejak hari itu aku masuk rumah sakit—untuk operasi jantung yang ketiga kalinya! Sejak kecil jantungku memang lemah—dan kata dokter aku takkan dapat bertahan hidup hanya sampai umur 25 tahun. Dulu, aku merasa Kami-_sama_ sangat tak adil, tapi akhirnya aku tersadar—aku harusnya memanfaatkan hidupku sebaik-baiknya. Aku sayang kalian semua! Walau kalian sering menindasku. Dan untuk Ran Mouri—persahabatan kita memang hanya sebentar, tapi..."

_Tapi, apa?_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"...tapi, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu... Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berteman denganmu—sedikit lebih lama, tapi maut menungguku, jadi yah... _Jaa matta_, _Minna_!"

Aku mendengar semuanya lewat video—dan aku menangis terisak-isak. Aku masih ingin... mengenalmu... lebih jauh,... Kazuha...

**O~W~A~R~I**

A/N:

Gimana? Gaje 'kah? Aneh 'kah? Apa ada typo? Tuangkan semuanya di-review anda~ Ingaatt~~ Saya tak menerima FLAME! ^^v

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Mizune Tsuchiaki**


End file.
